Spin or Strip
by Woody K
Summary: A game where Peach, Daisy and Rosalina spin a dial to land on 0-10. Whoever lands on 0 has to strip completely naked. Peach is first to get a 0 and has to be totally nude, skinny dipping in her secret indoor pool before Daisy is next to get a 0 and strip everything. Once Rosalina's clothes are off, that's where the fun begins. Request from DRE MONTOYA.


One hot summer day, Peach invited Daisy and Rosalina to swim with her in her secret indoor pool. It was so secret that Toadsworth had no idea it existed and he still has no idea. It was so secret that Peach even forgot where it was a few times, but managed to remember stepping on a brick in a pathway on the ground to reveal the entrance, which was in her backyard garden and hidden by lots of plants. The indoor pool was in a room with glass walls and disguised by a massive cluster of trees that covered the windows, so Peach could only see trees out of the glass walls. Only the glass roof had a clear view of the sky. The pool was 100 feet long, the shallow end was 3 feet deep while the deep end was 10 feet deep.

Daisy and Rosalina brought along their swimwear, towels, some pool floats, beach balls and sunscreen. The redhead also had a spinner with the numbers 1 through 10. Peach asked, "What game are we playing with a spinner?"

"Just a fun little game I like to call Spin or Strip."

Peach was a nervous when she heard the word strip, "How...do you play?"

"We spin the dial and land on a number from 1 to 10. If one of us lands on a zero, that loser will have to strip completely naked."

The blonde gulped. She wasn't too keen on stripping, Daisy said, "Don't want to get naked, huh?"

Peach shook her head, Rosalina assured her, "It's not too bad. Daisy and I play it a lot back in the Comet Observatory. Are you...chicken?"

She replied, "No, I am not chicken."

Daisy asked, "You don't think you're beautiful?"

"Yes, I am beautiful, but..."

"You just don't someone to catch you?"

She nodded.

Rosalina said, "That's understandable, but Toadsworth is at a business meeting, so he won't be home for hours. Mario and Luigi are traveling with Cappy and Tiara, so they won't be back for days."

The orange princess said, "Exactly, there's no way we'll get in trouble!"

Peach felt like they had a point, she said, "Well, ok."

The pink princess offered to go first, she spun the dial and sweated a little as she watched it pass 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. It spun for about five seconds, the dial slowed down at 6 and looked like it would stop at 10, but it didn't. Too bad for her, the dial landed on a big fat zero. Peach growled, "God dammit!"

In a taunting tone, the other princesses said, "Sorry."

The light blue princess said normally, "You know what you have to do."

Peach grumbled, "I wish I could back out."

Daisy said, "You can't, now off with everything."

With great relcutance, Peach begrudgingly removed every atricle of clothing. First, her pink dress that she neatly folded and placed on a nearby lounge chair. Next came the crown, then the earrings, which she gently placed on her folded dress. Then, the gloves, she placed them next to her dress and used her bare hands to take off her high heels and her socks, she placed the high heels beside the lounge chair and carefully tucked the socks inside them, Peach was down to her bra and panties, both pink in color.

Now half naked, Peach slowly gripped the sides of her underwear, she didn't really want to ditch her last bits of decency, but her friends kept egging her on. The blonde pulled her panties down her legs, once they landed at her dainty feet, she untangled her bare feet from them and gently placed her pink panties flat on the lounge chair next to her folded dress. Finally, Peach undid her bra, which came off and was placed on top of her undies.

Finally, Peach was completely naked. She faced the clothed women while using her hands and arms to hide her genitals, but Daisy said, "No, don't cover yourself."

With a stern look, Peach uncensored herself, exposing her beautiful naked body. Daisy and Rosalina had never been so fascinated by a naked woman's body. The naked blonde had an amazing body with her blonde hair, sexy long legs and some of the most beautiful big breasts they had ever seen. Peach was very shy about showing off and clearly didn't realize what a beauty she possessed.

The clothed women couldn't stop looking at Peach's nude body. Her nipples were very large and seemed always erect. They not only found themselves staring at them, but they would sit back on their beds and fantasize about the three of them playing with each other, taking each other in their mouths and making them beg for more. She also had a flat stomach was just so lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle.

Peach's vagina was very clean shaven, like the rest of her body, her pussy looked it was given a Brazilian wax. Daisy walked behind to look at Peach's buttocks, Peach had a cute little bottom was smooth all over and rather soft and squishy, Daisy thought it would so much fun to touch, so she pinched her left butt cheek, making Peach yelp. The blonde blushed like crazy, she wanted to slap the redhead for her perversion towards her, but though it would be better to just ask her, "Can I please get dressed now?"

She answered with a big grin, "No, you may not."

Her blushed darkened as Daisy instructed, "Now, I want you to give me a hug, I want to feel your naked skin against my clothes."

Peach hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around the tomboy's shoulders as Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist, caressing every inch of Peach's exposed skin, mostly feeling her back and squeezing her bare bottom. To Peach's surprise, Daisy kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, making the blonde back away, saying, "I'm not gay."

"I know, neither am I. You're just so beautiful."

She smiled a little, "Thanks, I guess."

Rosalina asked, "Where's _my_ hug?"

She repeated the process with Rosalina, Peach's arms wrapped around Rosalina's shoulders as she let the space princess move her hands up and down Peach's nakedness, playing with her back and butt. Rosalina also kissed Peach, who restated, "I am not gay."

"I'm not either, but your naked beauty is mesmerizing."

Peach let out a slight giggle, "Well, maybe you two getting naked would also be capable of putting me in a trance."

The two clothed princesses laughed, Peach giggled a little too, then she asked, "Can I put my clothes back on yet?"

The redhead said, "Not yet, now we want you to..."

The blonde asked, "Want me to what?"

Daisy and Rosalina started to make some grotesque motions among themselves, very theatrically displaying them acting as though they were rubbing themselves and making goofy orgasm faces. Peach reviled in horror, "Oh no. Not that. Anything but that!"

Rosalina comforted her, "Peach, it's going to be ok. Daisy and I do in it front of each other whenever we play Spin or Strip. It's not like you're doing it where you're not allowed to."

The tomboy added, "Yeah, we're all friends here. We have the whole place to ourselves, it's not like you'll let anyone find out about your secret pool. You're perfectly safe because no one else will know."

Peach nodded, understanding everything. She took a deep breath and slowly slid a hand between her legs. The two responded with clapping as Peach started to rub very slowly as Daisy piped up, "The other hand looks pretty bored!"

The pleasure, although embarrassing, was good. She was almost happy when someone reminded her that her breast wanted attention. Peach couldn't help but let out a moan as she went away with her actions, she continued to run a hand up and down her lips, making sure to press her extended clitoris. The blonde pinched and squeezed her hard nipples, she would have never imagined to be doing this on will in front of friends, but she was soon forgetting all of that. The pleasure she was seeking was blocking out the situation to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was truly enjoying this a lot, though she could feel it wouldn't last much longer. It had seemed like ever since losing the game and her clothes, she was aroused and finally, she'd have what she really wanted for so long.

Both Daisy and Rosalina around her stared in silence getting a little closer, wanting to see the best they could. They could see very well, Peach had her eyes closed, so she never noticed their proximity, but she sensed they were close to her.

Moaning and panting increased with her breathing. Her legs were out wide, one even accidentally kicking Daisy. Her hand left her breast as she supported herself with it. Peach was biting her lip as she lifted her butt from ground into her hand. She was putting as much pressure she could onto her clit. Pleasurous waves rippled throughout her bare body as if her bones, muscles and skin were all swept into the great aura of her first orgasm.

It was only the first. As the first was just slowing, Peach's screams of pleasure did not stop. She was still in climax as she went into another. The pleasure was not stopping and neither was she. The blonde kept up her hand movement and tried to keep it all going. As the third was hitting her, she was slowing. Her energy was leaving her, but she was not going to stop. She went through multiple smaller ones until she blacked out.

Minutes later, Daisy splashed some water on her face, waking her up. Peach looked at her mess in the pool and nervously asked, "Anything else?"

Daisy answered, "Skinny dipping."

Rosalina explained, "Swim one lap in the nude all the way to the other side and back."

Peach knew that would be easier, so dived in the pool, starting at the shallow end. She was a pretty fast swimmer, it took 45 seconds to get to the other side and 45 seconds to get back. The naked blonde stepped out of the pool, smiling and wet. As she dried off, Peach was beginning to feel like being naked was so much fun. Daisy said, "I can see you're warming up to being nude."

"I guess I am."

"Well, so you won't feel alone, how about I get naked too?"

"What about your game?"

"Rosalina beat me while you took a lap."

"You lost?"

"Yeah, I landed on zero too, so I am the next to get naked."

Unlike Peach, Daisy showed no hesitance as she removed every atricle of clothing. First, her yellow orange dress that she tossed aside. The dress landed on a nearby lounge chair, next to the one with Peach's clothes. The crown, then the earrings came next, so Daisy tossed them and they landed on her dress. Then, the gloves, she tossed them over where her dress was and kicked off her high heels, then tossed her socks over by her heels. Daisy was down to her bra and panties, both yellow orange in color.

Now half naked, Daisy gripped the sides of her underwear, pulled her panties down her legs, once they landed at her dainty feet, she untangled her bare feet from them and undid her bra, which came off. Both were tossed over to where her messy pile of clothes was.

Finally, Daisy was completely nude, like Peach. She faced the other naked woman without covering herself and spread her arms wide, saying, "Ta-da."

Peach stared at her naked friend with an open mouth, commenting on Daisy's breasts, "Those are gorgeous and so big."

Daisy smiled and giggled, enjoying the attention. Then she said, "Yours are a little bigger than mine, you know."

Peach laughed, "Well, mine are still as nice as yours."

The tomboy looked down at herself and Peach looked at Daisy too. Daisy's boobs were well-shaped, with huge areolas and large nipples, though slightly smaller than Peach's. She also had an equally flat stomach that was just as lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle. Daisy's vagina had a neatly trimmed patch of orange pubic hair. Peach walked behind to look at Daisy's buttocks, Daisy's bubble butt was incredibly cute because it was so soft, round and firm, it was a little larger than Peach's. Peach thought it would so much fun to touch, so she pinched her right butt cheek, making Daisy yelp. The blonde complimented the naked tomboy, "Your butt cheeks are great. They're a little bigger than mine."

They all laughed at that, then Daisy was staring at Peach with lust-filled eyes, wrapping her arms around Peach's neck. Peach instantly knew what would happen next and a smile of anticipation curled her lips as her arms wrapped around Daisy's back. Their eyes locked and eagerness was building within them. Our lips made contact and Peach felt a shiver of lust run through her. Unable to contain my arousal any longer, Peach took control and forced her tongue into Daisy's mouth. Sliding it across hers in a teasing manner, Peach guided it back to her own mouth. That was all it took to convince Daisy to join her in a lustful tongue dance.

Soft moans were heard as they kissed while Peach's hands roamed Daisy's nudity, even pinching and squeezing her butt. It was incredibly arousing because of how their breast bumped together a few times and their nipples were soon turned to stone. Peach's left leg popped up and she was beginning to think the kiss would never end when Daisy's lips finally retreated and made contact with one of Peach's nipples. Her tongue soon joined the party and increasingly powerful moans fused from Peach's mouth, the arousal was coursing through her veins as Daisy teased her nipples, sending shivers of arousal running through the blonde.

Daisy gestured for Peach to dive down, plunging deep enough to reach my pussy. When Peach had Daisy lie on her back, forced her legs apart and buried her face in Daisy's crotch, the redhead moaned, "Fuck!"

Peach's tongue began darting into her pussy and her fingers brushed against her labia. A moan escaped Daisy's mouth as two of Peach's fingers slipped into her, forcing increasingly powerful moans past Daisy's lips, but Peach muffled them kissing her. It was not until a powerful orgasm exploded within her that Daisy was finally allowed to moan, "FUUCCCKKKK!"

Their lips had parted. No sooner had the moan left Daisy's lips that her pussy came to life. Wave after wave began to gush out of her, though none of them remained complete for long. As soon as the hot orgasms were released, it splashed with Peach's, forming a big spot of cum in the water. After what felt like an eternity, the final wave finally oozed out of Daisy and Peach's fingers left her body.

The naked princesses jumped in the water. The chlorine water felt great against their naked skin and especially their crotches. Peach and Daisy bounced a beach ball and forth for several minutes. When they sat on pool floats, they would try to make each other fall off of them. Rosalina couldn't help but stare at the two naked women, they were so beautiful and seeing them in the buff, skinny dipping, playing with each other and kissing made her want to get in on the action.

Peach and Daisy got out of the water, drying each other off. Once they were dry, they began looking at Rosalina, who asked, "What?"

The blonde joked, "You are overdressed, Rosalina!"

Daisy added, "Off with everything, Ros! We're naked and you're not, you must be self-conscious."

Rosalina giggled and blushed, "Ok."

They started cheering her on and Rosalina stripped her light blue dress and began to remove it. She noticed a little chill up her spine, Rosalina was getting excited at the idea of exposing herself, she dropped her dress on the ground, along with her crown, earrings, gloves, high heels, socks, panties and bra. The space princess just let them all fall to the ground.

Both girls cheered as Rosalina proudly stood naked in front of her friends. Rosalina put her hands on her hips and smiled as Peach and Daisy scanned her from her head to her feet. The space princess had a tummy that was just as flat as theirs as her navel was just as fun to stick a finger in, her legs were a little longer since she was a little taller. Also, Rosalina's buttocks were more tall and mature, like a mother's butt in contrast to Peach and Daisy's round and bouncy bottoms while Rosalina's vagina had a messier and hairier pube patch than Daisy. Daisy complimented Rosalina's breasts, "Wow. They are so firm and bigger than both of ours."

Peach giggled, "These cute little nipples sitting right on top of them, they're even smaller than Daisy's, but only a little bit."

The blonde placed a finger on the tip of Rosalina's left nipple while Daisy touched her right. An electric shock raced through her from head to toe. Peach and Daisy pressed on her nipples, pushing them into her breasts and Rosalina's knees went weak. Rosalina hardly had time to wonder why they were actually touching her because she was dealing with the sensations they were giving her.

They made Rosalina lie down, then their hands pressed forward, each princess was holding one entire breast in her hand. As Peach and Daisy cupped Rosalina's breasts, Rosalina moaned, "Damn, that feels good."

Peach and Daisy began massaging her breasts and flicking at her nipples. Rosalina felt their teeth grip her nipples and hold onto them tightly. Then, their tongues began rubbing back and forth over them. Peach giggled, "Your nipple is getting hard."

Daisy said, "Both of them are."

Rosalina enjoyed the sensations, saying, "Unnng!"

Peach now had most of her left tit in her mouth and Daisy had her right, both sucking hard while licking and flicking her nipple with their tongue. Once they got tired of sucking, they put her breasts in their hands, kneading them, stroking them and playing with them. Several minutes passed as they drove Rosalina wild, so wild that she didn't know when they each had a hand reach for her crotch.

The space princess became aware of two hands near her vagina, playing at her hole. Peach and Daisy each had one finger just barely inside it, mostly rubbing around Rosalina's pussy lips. Her knees had nearly buckled again as their fingers found her clit and Rosalina lost what little control she had, she was gone in the moment, enjoying the sparks flying from her pussy as well as from her nipples. Soon, Rosalina's naked body was awash in an orgasm. Not a big one, but enough to cause her to afterwards realize what was happening. Her cum mixed with Peach and Daisy's in the pool.

Daisy had Rosalina lie down on the side of the pool, then she and Peach stood at the shallow end and bent over, their heads now level with Rosalina's crotch as they got right between my legs. Rosalina felt Peach and Daisy's mouths on her pussy and two tongues licking along her slit as Peach and Daisy fingered each other.

Rosalina felt like they seemed to touch all the right places in just the right way. Their tongues eased themselves between her folds, delicately working their way up and down, pushing her lips apart. They found her hole and worked their way in just an inch or so, then back out again. The space princess felt a sucking feeling from time to time when Peach and Daisy's mouths fully covered her entire pussy and soon, Rosalina had another little tremor course through her nude body.

While this was going on, Peach and Daisy continued to manipulate Rosalina's breasts. They each used one hand to cup one, this time Peach playing with her right nipple as Daisy played with her left while they still fingered each other. It felt like Peach and Daisy was making slow, passionate love to Rosalina. They were enjoying their feel, their texture, the difference between the soft skin of Rosalina's tit and the rough feel of her areola.

Peach and Daisy pulled their mouths away from her pussy and played tenderly with her nipples, both with their lips and with their tongues and occasionally with their teeth. It was a lovely and stimulating feeling. Rosalina loved it, but her attention kept shifting between her breasts and her vagina as Peach and Daisy each had two fingers now pushing in and out of Rosalina's vagina, she returned the favor fingering them both simultaneously. Soon, their thumbs were rubbing her clit back and forth as well as up and down.

The space princess was nearly to the breaking point now as the blonde and redhead each had two fingers tapping lightly on her clit, rubbing it some more, then they licked it with their tongues, then pushed them lightly inwards. Her senses were overwhelmed at that point. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina heard themselves scream as the most powerful orgasms they ever had to date literally attacked their beautiful bodied, sending the naked princesses into a frenzy, they throbbed and thrashed, though not sure if they blacked out.

Certainly, they lost all awareness of everything around them, especially Rosalina, who found herself in the arms of Peach and Daisy. They held her as Rosalina had some aftershocks, stroking her all over her body. Rosalina was lying on her back between her two friends, stark naked, but had no energy to do anything about it. They was getting turned on again thinking of the situation they were in, Peach and Daisy's hands were still stroking Rosalina, concentrating on her private areas.

As Rosalina stood up, their hands didn't leave her body. Peach and Daisy pushed Rosalina in the water, then they jumped in. The blonde and redhead moved in closer, with Rosalina in the middle. Hands were everywhere, some on her and some went past her onto each other. Rosalina's hands were on Peach just to steady herself, until she began thinking how good it felt to feel her soft, wet, naked skin.

Rosalina moved her hands slightly to touch the gentle sloping on the side of Peach's breasts, then a little further to feel the wonderful soft skin of her full breast. The nipple was next and as she cupped her breast and pinched her hard nipple between her fingers, she knew she had discovered something new and exciting.

Both of Rosalina's hands began stroking Peach's body, mostly her breasts, while Daisy pressed hard against Rosalina's back. Daisy reached around her so that she could touch Peach and in the process, rubbed her arms and hands on her as well, just as Peach was doing. Rosalina was getting greatly turned on again, so were the other girls. She moved to the side a bit so that the three of them formed some sort of triangle with hands going anywhere that seemed interesting and mouths gasping for air. Occasionally, one of them would bend over enough to take a nipple in her mouth.

Daisy's hand took Rosalina's and moved it down between Peach's legs. Rosalina's fingers were even bent in to form a grip on her pussy. Peach's pussy was shaved, so Rosalina felt nothing but her soft, fleshy pussy lips while her own pussy was being regularly fondled by Daisy, who in turn was fondled by Peach, Rosalina tried to copy what was being done to her.

The space princess's fingers slipped between Peach's folds. Rosalina pushed up at the top of her slit and found her tiny little clit, she couldn't tell if she was doing it right. Peach was moaning, but they all were and who could tell what action any of them were responding to. One thing was obviously turning them all on, which was a finger in each of their holes.

Rosalina had felt a finger slip into her vagina. Memories of her recent orgasm came back and she bent her knees, pushing down on the finger to try to get it further up into her. At the same time, she found Peach's hole and pushed her own finger into it. She groaned when she felt two fingers pushing into her vagina and Rosalina did the same to Peach. Rosalina felt a third finger go into her, so she did that to Peach, who responded even more as Rosalina forced them as deep as she could at her angle. About this time, Daisy began thrashing around, lost in an orgasm evidently caused by Peach's fingers.

Shortly after Rosalina felt Peach's vagina tighten around her fingers, her own orgasm came next. That left both of them to turn on Rosalina. Daisy's fingers were inside her again and the situation nearly had her close to another turn. Peach thrust herself onto Rosalina's chest, taking a mouth full of breast and bit hard. Rosalina cried out, "I'm cumming!"

She erupted again. Not nearly as strong as her other one, but it was still overwhelming.

The three naked girls had all clung together, supporting each other as they orgasmed and now as they recovered, they stayed in that tight grouping, supporting each other. When they finally were able to look each other in the eyes, they began to giggle. They put their heads together, laughing harder and harder and somehow, they began kissing. They each kissed each of the other girls, multiple times, even including tongue, but it did not lead to anything further. The kissing faded, finally back to just hugging.

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were drying each other off when Peach asked a question, "Who could be as beautiful as us without clothes?"

Daisy said, "Probably a naked Pauline."

Rosalina and Peach giggled with her, "That sounds right."

The tomboy asked, "Have you ever...you know...been with a girl before?"

Peach asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know. When we were eating each other...it seemed we really knew what to do."

The blonde smiled, "Oh, shit, I guess we did!"

That lightened the mood a little. Rosalina looked at them both, "Well, for our first time, it was really fun, so fun that I don't think it should be our last."

They all giggled and assured each other that they would do this again. As everyone got dressed, Daisy and Rosalina said goodbye and left. Peach said, "Well, I better drain the pool."


End file.
